Nous vous attendons
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Comme chaque nuit, nous le veillons. Comme chaque nuit, nous l'empêchons de sombrer. Comme chaque nuit, nous attendons que vous nous retrouviez.
1. Suigetsu

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Ce petit one shot m'a été inspiré grâce à la chanson "Unmei no hito" de Fujita Maiko que je vous recommande vivement d'écouter en lisant, ça ajoute un petit plus je trouve.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et sachez que c'est un message d'espoir que je fais passer, même si ça ne se voit pas forcément...

* * *

**POV Suigetsu**

Sasuke vient d'éteindre la lampe de notre chambre d'hôtel.

Je les regarde Juugo et lui se coucher dans leur fûton respectif, recherchant une chaleur humaine absente, qui a deserté depuis bien longtemps. J'en arrive à me demander comment fait mon équipier double face pour jouer aussi bien son rôle... Lui comme moi savons parfaitement que cette nuit encore, nous ne dormirons pas.

Non, nous ne dormirons pas, car cette nuit et la suivante, à l'instar de la précédente, nous veillerons le jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais qui pleurera dans son sommeil.

C'est étrange... Lui et moi avons presque le même âge, et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à un enfant quand je le vois s'agiter et hurler silencieusement à l'aide à travers ses larmes...

Chaque nuit, il appelle des gens qui ne sont plus à ses côtés... Pour moi ce sont de simples prénoms mais pour lui... Je frissone rien que d'imaginer à quel point il peut souffrir de leur absence, lui qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments le reste du temps. Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi... Je serais bien incapable de mettre un visage sur leurs noms et pourtant, ils me sont aussi familiers que s'ils avaient partagé le même lieu de vie que moi. Je devine leur sourire, leurs espoirs, leurs rêves... Au travers de ses larmes, j'imagine les leurs...

Un jour qu'il avait un peu trop bu, je me souviens que Sasuke nous avait parlé de son passé avec la team 7... Cet espèce de triangle amoureux complètement ridicule dans lequel ils s'étaient embarqué tous les trois... Et puis leur sensei qui essayait désespéremment de consolider leur esprit d'équipe... Cette pauvre fille amoureuse d'un connard obnubilé par la vengeance... Et cet idiot qui prétendait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle, tout en sachant qu'il n'aura jamais aucune chance...

Tout cela, j'aurais aimé que ça me paraisse complètement débile seulement... Ca me fait aussi un peu penser à notre situation actuelle.

J'observe le ciel se charger d'étoiles blanches, brillantes d'une insolente beauté. Je pense tout de suite à elle... Cette fille qui bousille mes habitudes, mes envies, mes pensées.

Je me demande toujours si, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle verra qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour vivre à ses côtés... Sans doute que non.

Sasuke, tu as l'intention de briser des gens quelque soit l'endroit où tu iras? Tu fais croire les filles à des chimères, et tu détruis ceux qui auraient la moindre chance de les consoler de ton absence à leurs côtés.

C'est cruel, le sais tu?

Un gémissement plaintif se fait entendre à ma droite, et je détourne le regard du ciel sombre pour voir Juugo s'asseoir à côté de notre chef afin de le bercer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne fait ça qu'en souvenir de Kimimaro mais... Quand il agit ainsi, j'ai presque envie de croire qu'il est sincère dans ses sentiments et ses actions...

**"Naruto... Naruto... Pardonne moi..."**

Il se remet à pleurer cet idiot d'Uchiwa, à pleurer son amour perdu, son amour qu'il a voulu tuer de ses propres mains. Il l'aime à en crever, à en devenir dingue chaque nuit.

Il s'agite, tend un bras vers une ombre qui glisse comme chaque soir entre ses doigts. Ses traits se crispent sous la douleur de l'inaccessible, et il se remet à rêver de ce qu'il n'aura jamais. Il crie et se débat, tentant vainement d'échapper aux bras de Juugo qui le retiennent fermement dans la réalité.

Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sombrer dans la folie Sasuke, après tout, il existe trop de gens qui ne nous le pardonneraient pas.

Connard va.

A cause de toi, moi non plus je n'aurais jamais ce que je désire à chaque instant.

Les cris de Sasuke s'accentuent, il hurle presque, ses ongles griffent violemment les bras de mon ami châtain qui grimace mais ne lâche pas prise, tentant ainsi vainement de nous maintenir dans la dure réalité qu'est notre vie collective.

Je reporte mes yeux sur les étoiles, et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je fais un voeu. Un seul, silencieux, qui n'appartiendra qu'à moi.

**"Sakura... Sakuraa!"**

Laisse tomber Uchiwa. Celle qui t'amait est restée derrière toi il y a bien longtemps, et ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

Tu as pris cette décision tout seul, t'en rappelles tu? Celle d'abandonner ceux pour qui tu étais si important, ceux auprès desquels tu aurais pu vivre heureux si tu avais été capable de passer outre ton désir de vengeance. Et maintenant, le bilan de notre situation, quel est-il?

Nous ne sommes plus que les fantômes du peu qu'il restait après notre séjour chez Orochimaru. Comme je regrette que tu sois venu me libérer...

A l'époque, même si j'étais enfermé dans un aquarium, _elle_ venait parfois me voir et ne s'occuper que de moi pendant quelques instants... Je m'en foutais de souffrir, tant que je pouvais la voir juste un tout petit moment.

**"Gomenasai..."**

A qui t'adresses-tu dans ces moments là Uchiwa? A eux, à nous, à elles? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, et au fond, mieux vaut que ne le sache pas.

Quelqu'un toque à notre porte avant de l'entrebailler doucement.

J'ai vu sa bouche former le prénom tant aimé.

J'ai vu ses yeux se poser sur le corps hurlant et en sueurs de notre chef.

J'ai vu son regard s'horrifier des cris qu'il poussait, tel un animal blessé.

J'ai vu la porte se refermer violemment, et j'ai entendu son corps s'affaisser de l'autre coté de la palissade.

J'ai entendu son haut-le-corps, et j'ai perçu ses tremblements.

Mais comme chaque soir, nous ferons semblant de rien. Je soupire, me lève et je vais m'asseoir contre la porte, écoutant la respiration irrégulière de mon équipière.

**"Dégage Suigetsu.**

**-T'aurais pas du venir. **

**-Ca te regarde pas.**

**-Je sais."**

Notre conversation s'arrête là. Tu t'es relevée afin de retourner dans ta chambre, pleurant toi aussi ton amertume auprès de la lune.

Je me retourne vers Juugo qui m'appelle, et je vais m'accroupir à côté de Sasuke.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, sans pour autant nous voir, il est plongé dans son cauchemar, revivant la mort de son frère de ses propres mains, encore et encore. Il se griffe les bras dans des mouvements frénétiques, et nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'en empêcher, retenant ses gestes à grande peine. C'est le début d'une longue nuit de lutte pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans la folie. Et il a de la force cet enfoiré. Mais nous ne le laisserons pas tomber.

Sasuke a éteint les lumières de l'hôtel. Et par la même occasion, il a éteint nos envies.

Demain matin, Juugo prétendra que les bleus sur son corps sont dus à sa propre lutte personnelle pour ne pas se transformer en tueur.

Karin dira qu'elle a les yeux rouges parce qu'elle s'entraîne tard le soir afin d'améliorer ses dons.

Et moi, je lui dirais que les cernes noires qui cerclent mon regard et ma mauvaise mine sont les fruits d'une mauvaise hydratation.

Il fera semblant de rien et ne cherchera pas plus loin. Comme à chaque fois...

Qu'elle est donc triste la vie au sein de l'équipe Taka...

Naruto, Sakura, qui que vous soyez, je vous en prie, retrouvez nous vite. Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra tenir encore bien longtemps comme ça... Nous trois, nous serions même prêts à mourir pour qu'il retrouve sa place à vos côtés.


	2. Sai

Cette fiction était initialement prévu pour être un one shot, mais grâce aux encouragements de mes reviewers, j'ai décidé de faire des suites, toujours sur le même principe!

Pour ce volet, je vous conseille d'aller sur l'adresse suivante :

.com/watch?v=Rm44cEA6Iik&feature=related, c'est une musique superbe qui m'a beaucoup inspiré!

Je remercie du fond du coeur à Tan'sui, Yue, Sermina, liloune et chtite =) Vous m'avez énormément touché!

**POV Sai**

Nous sommes rentrés de notre mission de rang A. Il s'agissait d'aller rétablir l'ordre dans un village où un groupe de ninjas déserteurs mettait la panique. Rien de bien difficile, sauf qu'on avait cru apercevoir l'équipe Taka en y allant, ce qui avait compliqué notre tache, car Naruto en était devenu intenable.

Mais au bout de trois semaines passées sur place, il avait bien fallu pour lui comme pour nous admettre que nous avions rêvé, ou tout simplement, qu'ils nous avaient échappé.

Nous avions donc pris le chemin du retour vers le village, et leurs réactions ne s'étaient pas fait attendre.

Comme à chaque fois, Naruto demandera de sa voix qu'il aimerait enjouée si Sakura veut bien aller chez l'Ichiraku avec lui.

Comme à chaque fois, celle-ci soupirera en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Comme à chaque fois, il insistera en gesticulant pendant plusieurs minutes.

Comme à chaque fois, elle finira par accepter, tout en m'invitant à venir avec eux.

Comme à chaque fois, nous nous dirigerons vers le restaurant et nous commanderons les mêmes plats.

Comme à chaque fois, je les regarderai faire semblant de rire et se saouler.

Comme à chaque fois, je verrai le regard bleu se voiler, sa bouche murmurer quelque chose à son oreille et sa main prendre celle de Sakura pour l'emmener.

Comme à chaque fois, je payerai nos consommations en les regardant s'éloigner.

Et comme à chaque fois, je les suivrai de loin.

Je sais ce qu'ils font. Ils finissent toujours par aller dans l'appartement de Naruto, ressassant le passé en continuant à boire, avant de finir la soirée dans le lit du blond pour s'envoyer en l'air. Elle, elle fait ça pour aider le blond à oublier, pour faire en sorte qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Elle souffre de devoir faire ça, parce que ses sentiments pour lui ne sont que de l'amitié, mais elle se refuse à le laisser dans cet état.

Elle sait combien il lui manque, combien il le désire à ses côtés.

Depuis que ce manège a commencé, elle n'a jamais protesté, jamais tenté de le repousser. Pour soulager la douleur de son ami, elle le laisse la blesser, la brusquer quand il souffre trop, elle le laisse la transformer en pantin de ses envies. Même lorsqu'il plante ses griffes dans sa peau, elle ne dit rien, je la vois qui se mord la lèvre en silence.

Et quand il est enfin calmé et endormi, elle le recouvre d'un drap propre, l'embrasse sur le front, et quitte l'appartement.

Elle va toujours sur le pont du village et vomit dans le ruisseau qui coule dessous, pleurant également son amertume et la douleur de la personne absente.

Elle tombe à genoux et hurle en silence sous le regard désolé de la lune, plantant ses ongles dans ses jambes pour essayer de se calmer, appelant silencieusement à l'aide.

Elle sait que je suis là, comme à chaque fois.

**"Va-t-en Sai...**

**-Je...**

**-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire... murmure-telle entre ses larmes. Rien du tout... Et moi non plus. **

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Pourquoi quoi?**

**-Pourquoi vous restez comme ça sans réagir?**

**-..."**

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ne me regarde même pas, elle ne fait que percevoir ma voix. Levant les yeux vers la lune, elle murmure d'une voix très douce...

**"Parce que nous l'attendons..."**

Et je maudis Sasuke. Je le déteste pour la souffrance qu'il a imposé à ces deux êtres. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que s'il n'était pas parti un jour, je ne les aurai probablement jamais rencontré. Mais avant tout, j'aurais aimé souhaité leur bonheur... Et sans lui, c'est impossible.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, et je pense à Naruto qui se noit surement dans ses regrets perpétuels de blesser sa meilleure amie. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle sait aussi.

Elle sait que, lorsqu'il la touche, ce n'est pas elle qu'il voit, mais lui. Ce n'est pas ses formes féminines qu'il imagine, mais celles dures et masculines de l'Uchiwa. Ce ne sont pas ses mains fines de jeune femme qu'il sent sur sa peau, mais celles grandes et blessées de cet homme. Lorsqu'il plonge son regard bleu dans celui si vert de sa meilleure amie, il se met à pleurer en pensant aux orbes noires qui lui font défaut. Et tandis qu'il couche avec elle qui fait semblant, il s'imagine faire l'amour à son ancien équipier.

Il ne pense qu'à lui, à chaque instant, depuis tellement de temps.

Depuis combien de temps leur attirance a-t-elle évolué ainsi? Nous ne le savons même plus.

Après que nous l'ayons retrouvé cette première fois, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle avait vu dans l'éclat de ses yeux bleus quelque chose qui autrefois ne s'y trouvait pas. Et en le voyant pleurer de cette manière là, ça n'avait pas été bien dur pour elle de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle avait laisser ses sentiments de jeune fille derrière elle. C'était trop dur de vivre avec. J'avais même cru parfois avoir ma chance d'être celui qui aurait son coeur.

Mais elle ne fait que m'échapper, pour aller au secours de son meilleur ami dans la peine.

Je vais m'asseoir au bord de sa fenêtre, et j'écoute la rage de Naruto.

Je l'entends crier, appeler un prénom qui ne fait que le blesser.

**"Sasuke, Sasuke..."**

Il te chante presque Uchiwa... Est-ce que tu peux l'entendre?

Je me passe une main sur le visage, et défait l'entrave qui retenait mes cheveux. Je les ai laissé poussé un peu, ils voilent à présent mon regard et ma nuque.

Je détourne mon regard de la forme qui s'agite et qui pleure dans son lit pour retourner dans mon propre appartement.

Sur mon lit, un message marqué d'un sceau en forme de faucon m'attend.

Mes réflexes de ninja sont toujours présents, toutefois, je sens que ce message n'est pas dangereux. Je le vois parfaitement.

Je saisis le rouleau et l'ouvre doucement.

Comme je m'en doutais, pas de pièges, pas d'explosions, pas de poison.

Juste quelques mots tracés à l'encre de sang.

Et puis des chiffres, une sorte de message codé. Je devine la longitude d'un lieu.

Il est temps de mettre fin à la souffrance de ceux qui nous sont chers. Je me lève brusquement et décide de courir au bureau de l'hokage même si pour ça je dois la réveiller.

Sur mon lit, le rouleau reste ouvert et on peut lire, écrit à la va vite :

**"Nous vous attendons".**

_To be continued..._


	3. Juugo

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

La suite de cette fiction étrange est enfin prête, avec un point de vue... Juugo!

Eh oui, tout le monde a le droit d'observer quelque chose, non?

Je vais maintenant procéder aux réponses aux reviews, avant de vous laisser déguster ce nouveau "chapitre", et espérer de tout mon coeur avoir droit à quelques critiques, positives ou négatives!

Pas d'indications musicales pour ce chapitre... J'avoue avoir une idée des musiques pour les chapitres suivants, mais pour celui là c'est venu tout seul... Toutefois, vous pouvez tout à fait exploiter de nouveau la chanson **Unmei no Hito**, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera tache!

* * *

**RAR :**

**ARnoFool : **merci pour ta review! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce volet ^^

**Tan'Sui : **Ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**saya31 : **Merci! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

**Sharingan sama : **te voilà servi! enjoy ^^

**hathor2 : **Merci beaucoup ^^

**Chtite : **Merci énormément pour cette review réfléchie! Pour répondre à ta question, je vais tenter de garder au maximum ce style d'écriture, même en décrivant les actions. Car en effet, le rating M n'est pas là par hasard tu t'en doutes ^^ Il me faudra donc agencer tout ça pour que le lemon ne choque pas ^^

J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant! Bisous!

**La Fougère :** c'est toi que je remercie pour ta review et tes compliments! Je suis extrêmement touchée!

**liloune : **merci beaucoup =)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi : **merci à toi ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Sai a un élastique, dans le même genre qu'Itachi pour lui retenir les cheveux ^^

**Voilà, bonne lecture et merci encore!**

**

* * *

**

**POV Juugo**

Je me demande bien à quoi peut penser Suigetsu parfois.

De nous tous, c'est bien lui qui a le moins de raisons valables de continuer à suivre Sasuke.

Karin est folle de lui et n'a d'yeux que pour sa lame vengeresse.

Moi, je reste là parce qu'il est le seul capable d'atténuer mes pulsions meurtrières, et qu'il est mon souvenir de Kimimaro.

Mais Suigetsu, pour moi... C'est un mystère. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que je vois de quelle manière il la regardait. Et là j'ai compris. Et j'ai eu de la peine pour lui. Parce qu'il sait parfaitement que ses chances sont nulles face à l'adoration démesurée qu'elle porte à Sasuke.

Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait tomber amoureux, et pourtant... Même au fin fond de la démence ensanglantée, certains trouvent encore la force de s'accrocher à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose... J'admire beaucoup son courage, même si c'est peine perdu.

J'essaie de me lever en m'appuyant sur mon poignet et grimace. Sasuke me l'a presque brisé la nuit dernière, et mon ventre est entièrement couvert de bleus, que je m'empresse de cacher en enfilant notre cape de l'Akatsuki, avant de déporter mes yeux sur les deux garçons qui partagent notre chambre d'hôtel.

Notre chef dort dans un coin, des larmes séchées sous les yeux, les doigts crispés sur les draps et les cheveux défaits, alors que je me remémore le temps qu'il nous a fallu hier pour qu'il cesse finalement de se débattre et de tenter de se tuer dans son sommeil. Roulé en boule, il se mord la lèvre et serre ses draps... Son cauchemar doit être moins violent que les précédents mais pourtant bien présent..

Suigetsu est déjà levé, assis au bord de la fenêtre, il regarde le ciel d'un air absent alors que ses cernes noires entourent ses yeux violets fatigués de veiller. Il ne détourne même pas son regard en m'entendant me lever, il se contente de poser sa tête contre la vitre, habitué à ces habitudes de tous les instants alors que ses doigts jouent avec la lame de son épée. Il réfléchit et se dit sans doute qu'il serait bien facile d'en finir...

**"Bonjour...**

**-..."**

Il ne répond pas et je secoue la tête. Non, il n'a pas accès à ce genre de solutions... Son corps entièrement fait d'eau ne peut le laisser mourir, son seul moyen serait d'utiliser de l'éléctricité, et il n'en est pas capable. Il lui faudrait demander à Sasuke de le tuer, et je sais que jamais Suigetsu ne se rabaisserait à ça, parce qu'il est trop fier, et qu'il refuse de laisser notre chef le dominer dans quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il a déjà le coeur de la fille que mon équipier aqueux aime en secret, c'est une défaite suffisamment cuisante et douloureuse pour ne pas s'abaisser à se laisser aller devant ce chef qu'il admire et qu'il déteste de tout son être.

Comment fait-il pour rester chaque jour à ses côtés, à souffrir en silence les yeux amoureux de Karin pour Sasuke?

Même si je ne connais rien à l'amour, je crois que ça doit être douloureux de voir la personne aimée nous mépriser, n'est-ce pas? Alors à quelle force mon équipier fait-il appel chaque matin pour affronter ces journées de torture psychologique? Et à quoi se raccroche-t-il avant de m'aider la nuit à empêcher notre chef de se blesser?

Je me demande toujours ce qui le lie à lui, ce qui fait qu'il reste à ses côtés malgré toute la souffrance qu'il endure, sans jamais se plaindre sauf de son ton cynique habituel, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure et une ritournelle à présent.

Je m'assois et soupire en pensant à cette nouvelle journée qui commence, avec toujours les mêmes rengaines épuisantes pour nos esprits épuisés de rester ensemble, alors que nous suivons notre chef vers une autre vengeance quelconque dont lui même ne sait plus si elles sont utiles ou non. Mais il ne sait rien faire d'autre alors...

Il continue de prétendre nous mener vers une cause juste pour son nom, mais j'ai bien vu que son regard avait perdu la lueur haineuse qui l'animait, maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une fumée sombre, recherchant la lumière que pourraient lui apporter ceux qu'il appelle la nuit venue.

Combien de temps tiendrons-nous encore, à nous ruiner la santé pour le protéger de ses cauchemars, de ses rêves inassouvis auquel il aspire plus que tout les voir se réaliser?

**"Plus très longtemps..."**

Soudain, un oiseau passe par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, sous les yeux vides de Suigetsu qui continue de rêver, et vient se poser sur le doigt que je lui tends. Son pépiement est doux, mélodieux, tellement opposé à l'ambiance morose qui nous accompagne partout dans nos déplacements que je m'y laisse bercer avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les yeux mi-clos.

Mais soudain, les notes qu'il chante m'inquiètent, il me parle de mouvements venant de l'Est, un groupe de trois ninjas qui foncent droit sur nous, une escouade dont le bandeau frontal est une feuille bien connue. Une kunoichi aux longs cheveux roses, et deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux blonds et l'autre aux cheveux noirs semblables à notre chef d'équipe qui foncent droit vers le village où nous avons trouvé refuge, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Je relève brusquement la tête, prêt à donner l'alerte à Sasuke mais un bras devant moi m'empêche tout mouvement, et je croise le regard de Suigetsu.

Sa main tremble sur mon torse mais son regard violet est ferme, et je comprends sa demande. Il ne veut pas que je réveille Sasuke, ni que je le prévienne de l'arrivée imminente de ses anciens compagnons. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu écrire un parchemin l'autre nuit, qu'il a confié à un oiseau quelconque en pensant que personne ne l'avait reperé. Même si ça me semblait étrange, je ne m'en suis pas mêlé, parce que ce qu'il fait ne me regarde pas, il peut bien mener la vie qu'il veut tant que cela ne perturbe pas la notre, dans notre communauté étrange. Cependant, je fronce les sourcils et murmure :

**"Pourquoi?**

**-Parce que nous les attendons Juugo..." me répond-il en soupirant.**

Oui mais... Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il arriverront ? Nous serons obligés de les affronter si Sasuke nous l'ordonne, y as tu pensé?

Ou bien as-tu déjà décidé de trahir notre chef, parce que ton ressentiment pour lui est de plus en plus fort? Fais tu cela par haine, par pitié, par compassion, par... amour?

Serait-ce ce sentiment trompeur dont tu es désireux d'en voir briller les yeux de Karin qui motive tes actes?

Au fond de moi, je vois bien que ce n'est pas que ça. Cette situation te pèse, bien plus qu'à elle et moi, tu n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir tous les soirs pour rien, juste à cause de sa foutue fierté et de son égoïsme, je le sais bien, ça se voit à ta façon d'agir.

Tu ne trompes personne, même pas elle.

Mais tu as raison... Cette situation n'a que trop duré, et je ne pourrais supporter bien longtemps de dormir aussi peu tout en devant lutter contre mes pulsions qui ressortent, chaque fois qu'il se déchire jusqu'au sang, chaque fois que Karin te frappe, chaque fois que j'ai envie de hurler en le suppliant de nous libérer de cette prison dans laquelle il nous a enfermé sans même le réaliser...

Je n'en peux plus...

Sasuke finit par émerger, son masque froid sur la figure, insensible à notre présence, il s'habille en silence, nous toise d'un air indifférent avant de nous faire signe de nous lever aussi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter la ville pour trouver des informations sur... sur qui d'ailleurs? Nous l'ignorons, encore des personnes dont il veut se venger sans même savoir s'il a des raisons de le faire. Mais peu importe tant que nous restons par ici...

Karin nous rejoint avec un claquement de langue méprisant, nous toisant comme si nous n'étions que des déchets, alors que ses yeux s'allument en regardant le survivant Uchiwa, et elle remonte la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour cacher cet éclat dont nous savons tous qu'il brille dans son regard.

Une nouvelle journée commence pour l'équipe Taka, alors que brusquement je pense à quelque chose... Je me tourne vers Suigetsu, et lui murmure :

**"Et elle...? Les attendra-t-elle?"**

_To be continued..._


	4. Sakura

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Pardonnez moi pour cette publication qui se fait attendre, mais je bénéficie d'un emploi du temps chargé, et je dois admettre qu'une fois rentrée chez moi, écrire n'est pas la première chose qui me vient spontanèment pour me détendre... (Honte sur moi!)**

**Donc, voici enfin la suite, du côté de konoha dans l'ordre logique =) Etant l'un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer encore plus que d'habitude sur ce pov sakura, mais je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, c'est quand même particulier... Enfin advienne que pourra, même si vous n'aimez pas, le mieux c'est de me le dire ^^**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et merci pour celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou prennent du temps pour lire cette histoire!**

**See ya'!**

* * *

**POV Sakura**

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à ce fameux village du nuage. Tout est gris ici, triste à mourir... Tristes comme nous. L'ambiance est lourde, morose, insupportable.

Je suis rongée par la honte, par le regard silencieux de Sai qui observe chaque soir de retour de mission notre décadence... Il est déçu, il ne comprend pas...

Comment le pourrait-il? Nous même nous ne savons pas ce qui nous arrive... Comment avons nous pu tomber si bas?

J'ai honte, tellement honte... Pourtant je le sais bien, que je devrais lui dire non, je le sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit dans ces nuits d'étreintes douloureuses...

Tous les soirs, lorsque je me tiens pliée en deux sur ce pont en bois rouge plein de souvenirs d'un autre temps, je ressasse les mêmes questions dans mon esprit embrûmé des relents d'alcool, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et rentre chez moi, la douleur physique bien présente, comme pour me rappeler inlassablement ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse me toucher comme ça Naruto? Pourquoi je ne te repousse pas, en te disant qu'il ne faut plus que nous fassions cela?

Je ne sais pas... Ou plutôt je ne sais plus... Même si la première fois était une erreur, je m'étais convaincue à l'époque que c'était une bonne chose, que peut être ainsi nous pourrions avancer, aller de l'avant...

Il réalisait son fantasme, et je pouvais enfin relacher ce désir caché qui me brûlait depuis des années, passant de Sasuke à mon deuxième équipier. Tout le monde y gagnait...

Quelle connerie.

Je n'avais jamais autant souffert que cette fameuse nuit... Jamais, de toute ma vie, la douleur n'avait été si forte... Ce n'était pas tellement physiquement, malgré nos gestes maladroits, nos peurs, notre appréhension, nous avions fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que cela se passe "bien"...

Mais psychologiquement... Nous n'aurions sans doute jamais pu prévoir une telle violence... Sa manière de m'embrasser, ses yeux un peu fou, sa voix grave, très grave... depuis quand avait-il une voix aussi profonde? J'avais frissoné en l'entendant, et naïvement, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut être y arriver comme ça... Qu'on pourrait mutuellement se faire oublier Sasuke... Que nous deux, cela pouvait être _possible_...

Jamais. Aucune chance... Comment aurions nous-pu? Comment aurais-je pu? Quand il a commencé à aller et venir en moi, je me suis mordue la lèvre fort, vraiment très fort parce que j'avais mal... Mais aussi parce que son regard me brûlait... J'avais le coeur écrasé par ses yeux... Ils étaient tellement... vides.

Vides de toute émotion, vides de tous sentiments... Il ne me voyait pas, je n'étais pas vraiment là... Je sentais les larmes qui me picotaient sauvagement les pupilles, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller... Je ne devais pas, je ne _pouvais_ pas... Pour nous. Alors j'avais simplement levé ma main droite et je l'avais posé sur sa joue brûlante, avec douceur, avec crainte aussi parce qu'il était totalement imprévisible, même en cet instant où il était en moi.

**"Naruto..."**

J'avais murmuré son prénom, tout bas, comme un secret à ne pas révéler... Comme si c'était interdit de faire ce que nous faisions.

Il avait sursauté, et ses yeux s'étaient enfin posés sur moi, pour de bon... Et puis il m'avait fait une espèce de sourire contrit, plongeant dans mon cou en me murmurant un

"Pardon..." douloureux.

Je n'avais pas compris, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse violent en moi tout à coup, se plongeant dans un corps à corps imaginaire où je n'étais pas elle, mais lui. J'avais beau crié, le supplier, il continuait, son regard était fou, je ne comprenais pas... Et puis tout à coup, la blessure, mortelle :

**"Sasuke".**

Son prénom... Son putain de prénom, glissé entre deux mouvements, tes lèvres qui tremblaient, et tes larmes qui me tombaient sur le visage, indéfiniment. C'était insupportable... Intolérable, mon estomac de retournait, j'en aurais vomi, je ne tenais plus... je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me lache, qu'il se retire de mon corps, qu'il cesse de s'aggripper à mes bras en me les brisant presque. Cette horreur avait continué quelques minutes jusqu'au point fatidique... Et j'avais fermé les yeux à m'en faire mal, pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage à cet instant... Je ne voulais pas, je m'y refusais, ça ne m'était pas permis, car ce visage là, il ne m'appartenait pas...

Dieu seul sait combien je te hais Sasuke... Mais je t'aime encore trop pour te voler ça... De toute façon, c'est à toi qu'il pense lorsqu'il me serre si fort dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là, et ce fut bien la seule, je ne fuis pas dès qu'il s'endormit. Non, je restais là... Je m'étais rhabillée rapidement, puis j'étais allée sur le balcon, tremblant de froid, de tristesse, de regrets face à cette étreinte abominable à laquelle nous nous étions livrés...

Quelle horreur... Comment avions nous pou songer un seul instant que cela nous soulagerait?

Je m'étais mise à pleurer, à pleurer comme une gamine, comme une petite amie délaissée, comme une amante déchirée, comme une _amie_ brisée... La neige tombait, silencieuse, alors que j'hurlais douloureusement à la lune de nous laisser en paix. Tout ça faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal, depuis si longtemps...

Pourquoi avais-je laissé cela arriver? Je n'aurais jamais, du, jamais, de toute ma vie...

C'était exactement ce que je m'étais dit. Que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Que je ne devrais jamais recommencer. Et pourtant...

Voilà où nous en sommes à présent... Naruto a honte, je sais qu'il s'en veut, qu'il culpabilise encore plus qu'avant. Saï nous observe de son air désolé, et m'observe en me suppliant de le regarder. Je le sais bien, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi... Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer alors que mon coeur brûle de courir chez lui le soir pour le retrouver, plutôt que de me donner à cette étreinte qui nous brise tous un peu plus?

Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Naruto... C'est impossible pour moi. Quand je vois ses bleus qui se remplissent de larmes silencieuses, alors je n'ai pas le coeur de retirer ma main de la sienne quand il me ramène chez lui. Je ne sais même pas si je le voudrais... Il a besoin de moi tout autant que j'ai besoin de lui... Et si cela nous permet de tenir encore un peu alors... Tant pis.

Je referme la porte de la chambre de Naruto pour la énième fois de nos vies, rajustant mon kimono prêté par l'hotêl et ferme la porte en glissant un léger

**"oyasumi.."**

à celui qui pleure derrière moi.

Lentement, je m'appuie sur la rambarde, et observe le paysage silencieux, écoutant comme je le peux, le chant de la nuit, tentant vainement de me calmer. Je soupire, réfléchissant à notre situation... Toujours ces mêmes questions qui tournent en boucle... Comment en sommes nous arrivés là? Pourquoi tout ne s'arrange pas?

J'ai pourtant essayé à 13 ans, de devenir plus forte, ne de plus me laisser abattre. Je les aimais tellement... Quand je les ai vu se battre, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je devais les en empêcher, à n'importe quel prix. Mais rien n'y a fait, ils ont continué leurs attaques, et Naruto m'a dit de ne plus intervenir entre eux. Il m'a dit aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. C'est faux, je n'y ai jamais cru. Je savais bien qu'en vérité, ils voulaient se blesser, nous blesser tous les trois, nous réveiller de cette torpeur dans laquelle nous nous étions peu à peu installés chaque jour, alors que nous souffrions de sentiments que nous ne pouvions pas nommer.

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné. Le départ de Sasuke, la promesse de Naruto, nos formations, nos retrouvailles, nos missions, les étreintes, les erreurs, les _regrets_.

Quand Sai m'a parlé de ce mot qu'il avait reçu, et de son projet de partir en mission, j'ai failli éclater de rire. D'un rire cynique, que je ne me connais que trop bien à présent. Comment ça, ils nous _attendaient_?

C'était qui ce "nous"? Pour quelle raison voudraient-ils qu'on les rattrape? Ils n'y gagnaient rien. C'était absurde, complètement stupide, sans intérêt et...

Nous voulions le voir. Pas la peine de se voiler la face. Même si les chances que ce message ait vraiment été envoyé par son équipe, même si nous risquions probablement nos vies, même si nous courrions ce danger imminent de souffrir encore plus qu'avant en le voyant de nouveau... Rien, rien n'était pire que l'absence et les non-dits. Alors tant pis pour le reste...

**"Sakura-chan..."**

J'entends ta voix qui m'appelle. Je voudrais vraiment te répondre, te prendre la main, te dire que tout ira bien, que _tout va s'arranger_... Comme on l'a fait pour nous inlassablement quand nous étions plus petits.

Mais je ne veux pas te mentir, nous mentir. Il est bien possible que tout cela s'empire. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Toi aussi, tu sens le risque de que Sai nous a fait prendre en nous parlant de tout cela.

J'ignore ses appels et retourne dans ma chambre, marchant lentement, savourant l'odeur de la nuit, et la caresse de la brise légère. Il fait lourd pendant la journée, tellement lourd que c'en est intolérable, mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous rentrerons bientôt, avec ou sans lui...

Nous avançons lentement vers notre prochaine étape, avant de les rencontrer pour de bon.

Lorsque j'observe Naruto en coin et me surprend à prier les dieux...

Je vous en supplie, faites que tout aille bien...

_To be continued..._


	5. Karin

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Voici enfin la suite de cette fiction étrange... J'espère que vous l'aimerez, sincèrement, étant donné que vous allez être confronté aux pensées d'un de mes personnages féminins préférés. Oui, oui, je vous vois venir, "c'est une grosse ****", "elle sert à rien", blablabla...

En attendant, ELLE a son rôle dans mon histoire. Et dans celle de Masashi Kishomoto aussi il me semble, alors...

**POV Karin**

Orochimaru. Torture. Domination. Souffrance.

Ces quatre mots résumaient à eux seuls l'espace dans lequel j'avais été confiné depuis que j'étais petite, depuis que le dernier Sanin m'avait pris avec lui.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'était pas particulièrement triste, ni particulièrement joyeux. Mais j'aimais cette sensation, celle d'avoir le pouvoir, celle de dominer pleinement la personne qui me faisait face et qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir ce que j'avais décidé pour elle.

Et j'avais grandi comme ça. Aussi tordue qu'un Bonsaï, à contempler les pires horreurs faites sur des individus que je trouvais minables. Oui, ils étaient minables, vraiment. De pauvres abrutis qui s'étaient fait capturer comme des idiots, ou qui avaient été stupides pour suivre en toute âme et conscience un malade comme Orochimaru.

Parce que j'avais beau l'admirer, je n'étais pas dupe. Vous pourriez me dire que j'étais dans la même situation. C'est vrai et faux à la fois.

Je n'ai jamais eu la même admiration stupide et sans bornes de Kimimaro, ni même celle de Kabuto. Moi j'étais différente. Spéciale. C'est ce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me répéter.

Je déambulais au milieu des couloirs sombres, remplis de cris de terreur, de douleur, d'horreur, et je souriais. Personne ne m'intéressait si ce n'était mon maître, aucun de ses cobayes ne m'avait marqué. Ils étaient tous semblables, comme des rats dans un laboratoire.

Le premier individu qui a marqué mon esprit, ce fut ce sale gosse bleu, enfermé dans un bocal d'eau immense. Je le détestais. Profondèment. Alors quand je fus chargée d'aller injecter ces produits néfastes à Suigetsu, je n'ai pas hésité. Pas une seconde. Nous étions petits encore. 14 ans peut être? C'était tellement peu de temps après l'examen Chuunin... Il avait beau me dire d'arrêter mes conneries, que c'était pas de mon âge, que j'étais qu'une pauvre gamine qui ferait mieux de se tirer, que j'étais même carrèment barge et flippante. Je ne l'ai absolument pas écouté. Qu'avais-je donc à apprendre du second démon de Kiri?

C'était lui le malade, pas moi. Ca m'a encore plus énervé. Du coup j'ai doublé la dose. Je regrette maintenant, parce qu'à cause de ce jour, mes coups de poings de le toucheront plus jamais, son corps est devenu entièrement aqueux.

**"Oh Karin, tu bouges?**

**-La ferme Suigetsu, j'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire!"**

Et voilà. Tout ça pour me retrouver coincée avec lui dans une équipe. Tout ça pour devoir le supporter chaque jour. Franchement si ce n'est pas pathétique... La seule différence, c'est que... je ne le déteste plus. Je le hais, de tout mon être. Parce qu'à cause de lui, à cause de son odeur, de sa présence, de ses mots, de ses gestes, je me vois obligée de remettre en cause tout ce en quoi je croyais. Et ça fait peur, c'est tellement angoissant que je n'en dors plus.

Alors pour faire bonne figure, je garde mon rôle. Je fais semblant... Semblant d'aimer notre chef d'équipe, qui a très bien compris, lui, que je mens.

Sasuke... Parlons en tiens. Quel petit con celui là... Parfois c'était presque pire que Suigetsu! Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie, mais pour fermer les yeux à ce point sur ce qui aurait pu le rendre vraiment heureux, il devait être à moitié raté, ce n'était pour moi pas possible autrement.

Il nous prenait pour des imbéciles lui aussi, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Toutes ces nuits passées à le veiller par Juugo et Suigetsu, toutes ces nuits où je m'étais levée pour jouer mon rôle alors qu'en réalité, quand je cognais à la porte, c'était ce foutu ninja de Kiri que je regardais. Sa voix que je voulais écouter. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, évidemment.

Cependant, j'avais le temps de réfléchir à chaque fois... Lorsque je retournais m'allonger dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Parce que l'air de rien, j'avais fini par l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était vraiment ce chef d'équipe. Un vengeur égoïste et imbu de sa personne, fort et puissant, mais également faible, faible comme un enfant, prêt à s'éffrondrer dès qu'on lui reparlait de son départ de Konoha.

Aucun de nous trois n'a oublié cette fameuse soirée où il avait bien trop bu, et où il s'est mis à parler, parler, parler sans s'arrêter. Il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, son histoire de famille, sa scolarité, son équipe. La team 7. Ce senseï pervers mais brillant ninja, cette pauvre fille aux cheveux roses coincée entre un mec qui ne l'aimait pas ou plutôt ne pouvait pas l'aimer, et un autre qui l'aimait mais qu'elle ne voulait même pas regarder. Quand il parlait de ça, je grimaçai dans moin coin, derrière mon verre de Saké. Parce que sa façon de décrire les choses me balançaient en pleine face la triste réalité de notre propre situation.

**"Karin, tout va bien?**

**-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Juugo."**

Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de Naruto, nous avions tous les trois compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, comme si c'était un secret, et il avait murmuré des bribes de mots à peine compréhensibles. Les yeux dans le vague, j'avais clairement vu les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'obstinait à nous donner tous les détails de leur combat à la vallée de la Fin. Et plus il s'approchait du terme de son récit, plus j'avais envie de vomir et de lui hurler de se la fermer. Je voulais qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de déverser ces mots qui le blessaient. Mais je n'ai pas réagi à temps, et il tremblait tellement que son verre s'est brisé au moment où il nous disait qu'il n'avait pas pu le tuer.

Je crois que ce fut à ce moment là que je compris les vrais sentiments de Sasuke pour cet autre ninja blond. Et je pensais que lui aussi venait amèrement de réaliser tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il avait redressé la tête, nous avait fixé quelques minutes avant de s'effrondrer en vomissant, comme s'il était dégoûté de lui même, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il nous avait fait.

C'était à partir de ce fameux jour qu'inlassablement, chaque nuit, ses cauchemars ont commencé. Comme si parler de tout ça avait brisé ses défenses, comme s'il avait ouvert la porte à ses souvenirs douloureux qui se faisaient un plaisir de venir le hanter, comme pour le punir de les avoir abandonné.

J'aurais aimé lui dire à ce moment là, que moi, je ne regrettais pas qu'il soit parti. C'était peut être égoïste, mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu le revoir. Même si j'admettais qu'il avait l'air bien plus heureux la première fois que nous nous étions recontrés, que lorsque je l'avais revu au repaire d'Orochimaru.

J'aurais voulu lui expliquer que, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu me chercher, moi parmi tant d'autres, pour l'aider dans sa putain de vengeance. J'aurais aimé le remercier de m'avoir permis d'aimer deux fois...

La première? Un coup de foudre pour ce brun si fort qui m'avait sauvé la vie dans la Forêt interdite.

La deuxième? Une passion inexplicable pour ce semi-requin horripilant.

Voilà, je te devais au moins ça Sasuke.

Alors c'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit ce jour là.

**"Karin, rien à signaler?"**

Bien sûr que si il y avait quelque chose à signaler. C'était tellement énorme, tellement massif, tout ce chakra à portée de main. Je le sentais bien... Un chakra chaud, rougeyant comme la personne à laquelle il appartenait... Un autre plus doux, à la saveur sucrée, celui d'une jeune fille à ne pas en douter... Et un troisème, froid, un peu comme celui de Sasuke, mais plus nuancé, plus distant aussi...

Comme aurais-je pu ne pas les sentir?

**"Karin?"**

J'ai soupiré, tiraillée entre mes sentiments, ce que je croyais être bon pour lui, et ce que me dictait mon devoir envers mon sauveur. Je savais très bien qu'il m'en voudrait si je ne lui disais rien... Mais cela me faisait tellement mal de le voir dans un tel état chaque soir, et d'imaginer ce Naruto, cette Sakura, qui devaient souffrir autant de la situation... C'était pathétique d'en arriver là. De me morfondre sur le sort de personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Complètement ridicule. Indigne de moi. Indigne de Taka. J'ai secoué la tête, bien décidée à lui dire que nous devions partir au plus vite. J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais alors que j'allais signaler à Sasuke la présence imminente des ninjas ennemis, j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud sur mon bras. La main de Suigetsu. Il osait me toucher, alors que nos barrières avaient toujours été très claires, en dehors de nos combats, aucun contact physique n'avait été échangé.

Tout s'est passé très vite, Sasuke marchait devant, Juugo a fait semblant de regarder ailleurs, et moi, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui , prête à lui dire ce que je pensais. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce que ce que j'ai lu dans ses orbes violettes ce jour là, je suis incapable de vous dire à quel point c'était douloureux. A quel point j'ai souffert alors qu'il était si prêt et si loin de moi tout à la fois. Sa main me brûlait, ou plutôt non, tout mon corps devenait feu. J'avais envie de le posséder, envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant et qu'il soit à moi. Envie de m'enfuir loin de cette foutue mission, et d'arracher ma fierté de mon putain de caractère.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai regardé ses lèvres former un "s'il te plait" à peine audible, et j'ai compris.

Il voulait que je mente. Il voulait qu'on nous retrouve. Il voulait qu'_ils_ se retrouvent. J'ai serré les dents, et j'ai planté mon regard droit dans le sien.

J'étais déchirée. Je voulais qu'il souffre lui aussi, encore, comme moi. Qu'il souffre de ce désir là...

**"Karin? m'avait répété Sasuke exaspéré en se retournant alors que Suigetsu me lachait brusquement.**

**-Tout va bien. Personne ne nous suit."**

Oui vraiment... Pourquoi suis-je rentrée dans ta tromperie ce jour là...?

La réponse je l'avais déjà. Parce que nous les attendons, tout simplement. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour nous délivrer de tout ça. Pour ne plus avoir aussi mal, et aussi, pour le libérer lui même de cette souffrance masochiste à laquelle il se livrait en croyant que ça irait mieux s'il agissait ainsi.

J'aurais été prête à assumer mon mensonge. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire bien longtemps. Car c'est à l'instant même où nous avons franchi les portes de la ville, que sa voix a résonné pour la première fois à mes oreilles. Une voix grave, de jeune homme. Chaude mais basse, comme un murmure. Comme pour ne pas parler trop fort au cas où ce qu'il voyait était un mirage.

**"Sasuke?"**

Ils nous avaient retrouvé.

To be continued...


	6. Naruto

Je vous demande pardon pour mon absence prolongée, dans toutes mes fictions. Je ne peux malheureusement vous promettre un retour rapide et complet. Je vais tenter de faire du tri dans mes affaires, il ne manque plus qu'un chapitre à cette histoire et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se termine comme je le souhaitais.

Merci d'avoir patienté du fond du coeur!

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke.

Un simple prénom, des tonnes et des tonnes de significations, de réfléxions, d'espoirs, de luttes, de tristesse, de souffrances...

Le pire des cons. Le dernier des abrutis. Le premier des salauds...

Je ne sais même pas si c'est de lui ou de moi dont je parle... Après tout, moi aussi, je n'arrête pas de salir ma princesse... Elle n'est pas faite de porcelaine, plutôt de restes de chiffon. Elle n'est pas innocente, plutôt souillée par ma faute.

**"Sasuke...?"**

Malgré tout, elle sait rester pure. Elle ne me juge pas, et quand elle me regarde, c'est toujours avec douceur. Même quand je la blesse et que je piétine son coeur. Lorsque je me saoûle, elle ne dit rien, elle m'accompagne bien souvent, même si elle boit moins pour garder un pied dans la dure réalité qu'est devenue notre quotidien décadent. Je voudrais lui offrir mieux. J'aimerais que ses yeux brillent, mais d'une autre lueur que celle qui s'y trouve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réagit pas? Je le sais bien pourtant qu'elle peut cogner, et fort si elle le voulait.

Mais depuis quelques années, sa main est toujours douce sur mon visage, elle caresse mes cheveux, me murmure des mots d'amour qui sonnent faux, prétend même être un autre... Tout ça pour moi, pour que je ne sombre pas. De quel droit je te fais ça, toi ma beauté, mon ange...?

Ca ne suffisait pas qu'il te fasse souffrir ce connard aux yeux noirs? Il a fallu que je m'y mette aussi... Si tu ne fais rien, c'est parce que tu sais, n'est-ce pas? Parce que tu es passée par là avant moi, tu t'offres à moi, tu me consoles, pour avoir été blessée avant.

* * *

Sai non plus ne réagit pas... Pourtant il l'aime, c'est évident... Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, à ce niveau là, rien n'a changé. Il a beau avoir développé quelques nouvelles figures, son visage reste neutre, trop neutre. Tellement neutre que j'ai envie de le frapper. Le réveiller pour que lui vienne un jour m'arrêter, me dire que Sakura est à lui, que j'ai pas le droit de la retenir comme ça. J'aimerais bien..

Oui vraiment, je voudrais qu'il me frappe, qu'il me crache des reproches. Je ferais semblant de m'énerver, on se battrai une bonne fois pour toute, tout serait dit, on se facherait, on hurlerait. Et puis enfin, je devrais m'éloigner de Sakura pour de bon. Ne plus jamais la forcer à me suivre d'une certaine façon, la laisser s'éloigner, et se laisser aller à des étreintes amoureuses avec celui pour qui son coeur bat. Le regard de Sai me brûle en mission, il me dévisage, essaie de comprendre pourquoi je lui enlève ce qu'il veut le plus au monde.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uzuratonkachi?**

**-Sasuke!"**

C'est vraiment hilarant comme situation je trouve. Oui, si je m'écoutais, j'éclaterai de rire sans m'arrêter. Dire que je ne pouvais pas le supporter quand il est arrivé, parce qu'il avait le malheur de dire des vérités sur Sasuke. Oh bien sûr, on ne voulait pas les entendre. Elles n'étaient pas joliment dites, c'était même carrément méchant, et je n'ai jamais autant admirée Sakura que le jour où elle l'a frappé par surprise, comme pour bien faire comprendre que le place de l'Uchiwa n'était pas à prendre, ni pour l'administration, ni dans nos coeurs.

Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne dit rien, il ne se permet plus la moindre réflexion parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de Sakura comme un con, et qu'il sait que s'il dit quoi que ce soit, il la perdra pour de bon. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle sera de mon côté, jusqu'à ce que je sois heureux. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

* * *

Je me demande bien quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Sasuke. A quel moment as-tu tout détruit, tout dévasté en moi? J'aimerais le savoir. Te revoir au repaire d'Orochimaru n'a été que la concrétisation d'un manque, je n'ai fait que réaliser à quel point tu m'avais manqué. A quel point tu étais beau, lointain, mystérieux.

A quel point je te voulais, j'avais envie de t'attraper, de te mordre. Ca été le pire supplice de toute ma vie lorsque je t'ai senti tout contre moi, si proche, alors que tu me frôlais à peine. Tu aurais pû me tuer ce jour-là, je n'aurais eu aucun regret.

Sasuke, je me demande bien si un jour, je t'ai vraiment sincérement détesté comme je le prétendais. Au fond, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Plus j'y repense, et moins j'y crois, parce que peu importe ce que tu faisais, ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde, c'est être avec toi, te toucher, te frôler, te parler. Que tu me regardes moi, et personne d'autre, que tu détournes les yeux de Sakura, même si je prétendrais vouloir les siens.

Je l'ai vraiment aimé ma princesse, de tout mon coeur d'adolescent. Mais toi, t'as tout bousillé. Il a fallu que tu interviennes, que tu brises mes idéaux, que tu prétendes être meilleur. Que tu oses dire que tu voulais partir. Et que tu le fasses surtout, connard. Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu dans tes yeux, ta demande de pardon silencieuse alors que tu me blessais à en mourir? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que tu as été incapable de me tuer plus d'une fois?

**"Tu vas mourir Naruto..."**

Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce jour, sur le toît de l'hôpital? Tu te rappelles à quel point on s'est battu fort, vite, à quel point nos mains se sont cognées? Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi magnifique que lorsque tu dansais au milieu de mes clones, les détruisant un à un avec une facilité aussi fascinante qu'écoeurante. Tu étais puissant, indéniablement. Mais tu l'étais surtout parce que moi, je t'aimais. J'étais incapable de te balancer toute ma puissance, je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement.

Et lorsque Sakura est intervenue, j'ai refusé de céder, tout comme toi. Tu avais compris aussi que nous allions droit dans le mur, nos sentiments étaient trop forts, trop horribles pour être avoués, surtout à elle. Parce qu'on l'aimait tous les deux un peu aussi. Un triangle amoureux ridicule... des faux semblants, de mauvaises excuses. Tout était bon, n'est-ce pas, pour prétexter te haïr alors que je te voulais.

* * *

Je relève mes yeux vers toi. Te revoir m'a plongé dans mes souvenirs... C'est vraiment pathétique. Il me semblait entendre ta voix résonner en moi, si tu savais à quel point je voudrais qu'elle chante pour moi. Plus je te regarde et plus je te désire, plus je te désire et plus je te hais. Nos deux équipes se sont arrêtées en chien de faïence, alors que nous attendons tous les deux de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Je te vois dévisager la fille qui est avec toi, déclenchant tes sharingans. Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié, au point de te servir des arcanes lunaires sur elle? Peu importe, je veux que tu me regardes moi, et seulement moi, que tu me veuilles autant que ce que je peux te désirer.

Avant même que tu aies pu esquisser un geste, je suis contre toi, et mon poing s'abat sur ton menton, te propulsant à quelques mètres. Tu glisses sur le sol avant de t'arrêter, plantant Kusanagi dans la terre pour freiner ta glissade. Tu me regardes d'un air mauvais, tes sharingans toujours brillants. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques... En fait, j'aurais presque envie de m'y laisser prendre. Pourquoi pas après tout, hein? Me laisser torturer par ton esprit dérangé pendant plusieurs jours... Te laisser m'avoir, faire de moi ce dont tu as envie, peu importe ce que ce sera... Comme j'en ai envie Sasuke... Je suis vraiment tordu, pas vrai?

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là, moi qui fait à présent la fierté de Konoha? Tu as un effet terrible sur moi... Putain de drogue que sont tes orbes rouges et noires. Saleté d'addiction qui me retient à ton caractère de con. J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper, encore et encore. Avec toi Uchiwa, je finis par croire que je balancerai dans le sado-masochiste sans hésiter une seconde. Te laisser me mettre un collier, le serrer à m'en étouffer pendant que tu me baiserai... Je pourrais presque me l'imaginer.

Je t'enfermerai, je te ferais me supplier de te libérer, je t'obligerai à m'appartenir pour toujours. Je briserai ta fierté, je te contiendrai comme on s'empare d'un animal, je ferai de toi ma chose. Et un jour, enfin, je te laisserai choisir... Mais tu n'auras plus vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas...? Je t'aurais rendu accro à mon corps, à mon odeur, à moi. Tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais. Je peux le jurer Sasuke. Si je t'attrape aujourd'hui, tu ne repartiras pas. Je serai ta cage, pour toujours.

* * *

Sakura et Saï sont prêts à se battre, mais quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais crû possible. Ceux qui sont avec toi _s'écartent_. Ils me laissent la voie libre vers toi, se reculent. Tu les regardes estomaqué, comme si cela te sonnait encore plus que le coup que je t'ai envoyé. Tu as l'air blessé, dégoûté. Tu n'en reviens pas... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être trahi brutalement, de plein fouet? Ils t'abandonnent à ton sort, à moi. Vraiment, tu es seul cette fois. Seul face à mon désir de te posséder... Tu devrais avoir peur mon bel Uchiwa. Je suis devenu tellement affreux que même mon miroir ne me réflète pas. J'ai envie de sourire, ton visage est tellement repoussant d'être ainsi laissé. Dis moi Sasuke, est-ce que tu pensais sincérement que toutes tes équipes te seraient aussi fidèles que nous l'étions? Ce que tu peux être naif parfois, c'est à pleurer de rire.

**"Pourquoi?"**

Ces mots échappent à Sakura et Sasuke à la fois. Ils se regardent sans se voir vraiment, les yeux aussi décolorés de larmes l'un que l'autre. Nous nous sommes tous posés la question, nous voulons comprendre. J'avais beau espéré, je ne peux toujours pas le croire. Ils sont prêts à te trahir, tu te rends compte? Toi qui est à terre, la lèvre ensanglantée. La fille baisse les yeux après t'avoir jeté un petit regardé désolé, le plus grand reste silencieux en scrutant le ciel. Et le troisième étire un sourire profondément sadique, bien que quelque peu affecteux, enfin... presque. Il pose une main sur sa hanche, et je peux sentir sa satisfaction d'ici, comme s'il se contenait depuis longtemps, comme si il respirait enfin pour la première fois qu'il était avec toi.

**"Parce que tu les attendais."**

La réponse claque, elle fauche Sasuke au ventre, qui hésite entre une expression de dégoût profond, et celle d'une suprise à peine dissimulé. Et moi aussi, j'ai du mal à la digérer. Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu nous voulais? Fier comme tu l'es, jamais tu ne l'aurais admis. Jamais tu n'aurais compris de toi même que ce qu'il te fallait, c'était qu'on te retrouve. Ca se voit dans tes yeux maintenant, plus la peine de tenter de te cacher. Tu as beau essayé de reprendre ton masque neutre, celui sur lequel tu aimerais que tout glisse, tu ne trompes personne, surtout pas moi. Je me jette sur toi, et te frappe de nouveau mais cette fois, tu agis aussi.

Tes doigts glissent et me griffent, tu essaies de me repousser, tu me frappes, te pieds tentent de cogner mes jambes et mon ventre. Mais plus tu bouges, et plus je te veux. Plus tu te débats, et plus je sens que tu me demandes de t'emprisonner pour de bon. Je fuis ton regard pour ne pas te laisser le plaisir d'un genjutsu. Je t'ai trop attendu, maintenant, tu seras à moi. Nos corps dansent sur le sol, les coups de pieds et les coups de poings sont de rigueur, j'ai du sang sur les mains, et j'ignore à qui il appartient. Mais peu importe. Nous allons en finir.

**"Naruto, fais le."**

La voix claire de Sakura me parvient. Je me retourne vers elle, et perçoit difficilement son visage dans le jour déclinant. Mais je comprends, et sans aucune hésitation, j'empoigne Sasuke par le col et l'embrasse violemment, le plaquant contre le sol dur, tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête enfin de se débattre. Sous la surprise, il a un moment d'innatention que j'exploite et forme un sceau. Nous disparaissons de la vue de nos alliés respectifs, tandis que je l'entraîne dans une chambre d'hôtel sombre et miteuse où j'avais laissé ma trace la veille.

Il se débat plus fort et je le balance sur le lit, le mordant sans ménagement avant de revenir l'embrasser. C'est bon. Bordel, ce que c'est bon. Meilleur que dans mes rêves sans fondements, meilleur que tout ce que je suis allé chercher contre le corps de Sakura. J'en ai rien à foutre s'il ne me veut pas aussi, je l'aurais malgré tout. Je veux qu'il soit mien. Tu m'appartiendras Uchiwa, je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au coup de poing brutal me coupe dans mon élan, et je me plie en deux alors qu'il se dégage de mes bras. Son regard me brûle, et le temps se fige.

Cette fois, tout se termine.

_To be continued..._


	7. Sasuke

******Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**Tout dabord, je vous dois des excuses sincères pour avoir laissé traîner aussi longtemps cette histoire. Manque de temps, manque d'inspiration? Je ne sais exactement. Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai fini par publier le dernier volet de cette "fiction". Je dois avouer avoir eu des difficultés, étant donné que Sasuke est l'un des personnages les plus enigmatiques qui soient. Difficile de savoir à quoi il pense vraiment. Surtout dans le cadre d'un NaruSasu. Enfin bref... J'espère que vous aimerez.  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Bonne lecture , et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. L'histoire se termine ici.  
**

* * *

**"A quoi tu joues?"**

Je suis incapable de retenir ces mots plein de colère. Ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que j'aimerais, et cela me met hors de moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Naruto se tient là, devant moi, un sourire étrange collé sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, il rayonne. Il brille de toute son aura ce con, au beau milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse et malpropre. Je secoue la tête pour m'arracher à cette vision, et en repensant à mon équipe, je me sens de nouveau dans une rage folle. Pourquoi m'ont-ils trahi? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu? A quel moment tout s'est mis à aller de travers? Je vais les tuer. Je ne tolère pas la trahison, ils le savaient parfaitement lorsqu'ils se sont engagés à mes côtés. Le dégoût que je ressens maintenant, je leur en ferais subir le triple. Naruto m'appelle, et je le regarde d'un air mauvais, un rictus de haine sur mon visage. J'ai envie de partir.

Je pourrais vraiment le tuer, là, tout de suite, pour m'avoir fait vivre un moment aussi humiliant, pour m'avoir détourné ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de mon objectif. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Naruto? Que j'ai que ça à faire que de m'arrêter pour t'écouter? Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de vous bordel! J'ai quitté le village pour ne plus vous voir, tous les deux, avec vos sourires d'une innocence insolente, pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, pour venger les morts qui n'ont pas connu de repos depuis que j'ai 7 ans. J'aimerais lui hurler dessus, rien qu'une fois, ne faire que crier à m'en péter les cordes vocales, si ça pouvait lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que je veux qu'il me foute la paix.

**"Ca n'a jamais été un jeu Sasuke. Je suis sérieux."**

Ferme la. Comme si je ne le savais pas que tu es sérieux. Putain... J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il intervient maintenant, alors que je touchais presque au but? J'avais enfin réussi à les oublier, à les laisser derrière moi pour de bon. J'arrivais à mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans me retourner pour vérifier s'ils ne me suivaient plus, et me blesser à chaque fois que je voyais que tout derrière moi était profondèment vide et désert. Pourtant, je leur en ai laissé des traces, j'ai semé des pierres pour être certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas m'oublier, eux. Dans ce cercle pervers, je les détruisais en les enfermant dans mon souvenir alors que je parvenais à m'en échapper. Je les aurais gardé ainsi des années entières, ils en seraient peut être devenus fous, mais je m'en foutais. Ils m'auraient appartenu, Naruto et Sakura. Je ne les aurais laissé à personne et un jour... Un jour je serais revenu. C'était mon projet, mon rêve souillé.

Un sourire dément me vient à ce souvenir, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vois Naruto froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je me mets à rire comme ça tout à coup. Un rire sadique, un rire de fou. Je suis tellement ridicule. Et lui aussi. Nous sommes pathétiques d'en être arrivés là. De quel droit est-ce qu'il apparaît tout à coup devant moi et m'enlève comme bon lui semble? Toutes ces années à être ignoré ou battu à cause de Kyuubi ne lui ont donc rien appris? Il n'a donc toujours pas réalisé qu'être différent, ça n'apporte rien de bon? Qu'on finit toujours par être détruit par ceux qui pensent mieux savoir que tout le monde? Il en est la preuve, Itachi en est l'exemple. A trop vouloir protéger ce qui nous est cher, on finit par être bousillé de l'intérieur. Je le sais putain, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'ai senti le sang de mon frère couler sur mes mains, ce liquide chaud, poisseux, rouge qui n'avait de cesse de tacher mes vêtements, mon corps, mes cheveux. J'ai envie de hurler. Encore.

* * *

Sur mes lèvres, il y a le goût de celles de Naruto. J'en ressens encore la brûlure, j'ai beau frotter ma bouche, encore et encore, ça ne part pas. Ca s'incruste dans ma chair, tout comme ces marques de morsure qu'il m'a fait dans le cou, tout comme le sang d'Itachi sur mes mains. Ca ne veut plus s'en aller, ça ne veut plus me laisser. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et le frappe violemment. Peut-être que ce liquide rouge va enfin hanter un autre homme? Mais quelque chose ne va pas. La main de ce crétin est sur ma joue. Je l'entends m'appeler. Il me serre. Fort. Trop fort. Il me fait mal cet abruti. Je veux qu'il me laisse le massacrer, maintenant. Mais j'ai beau tenté de me dégager, il n'y a rien à faire. Depuis quand il est fort comme ça ce crétin?

**"Sasuke."**

Tais toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il m'arrive. La douleur, les déchirures. Ma famille est morte putain! Toute ma famille, tout ce à quoi je tenais, sur ordre de trois vieux séniles qui n'étaient même pas capables de contenir une révolte. Tout ça parce que ce foutu village a exilé les miens, les a parqué dans ce quartir morbide en leur ordonnant de se tenir bien sages, sous peine de représailles. Et moi, je n'ai rien vu, rien de rien. Je n'ai pas su voir les rides du complot sur le visage de mon père, ni les cernes de l'inquiétude sous les yeux de ma mère. Je n'ai pas su être un fils suffisamment fort pour les aider. Je serais peut être mort moi aussi, on m'aurait sans doute exécuter mais ça ne m'aurait rien fait. Au moins, je ne serais pas resté seul. Seul avec ma peine, seul avec mes regrets, seul avec ce putain de désir de vengeance qui m'a dévoré les entrailles pendant toutes ces années.

**"Je veux que tu reviennes Sasuke. Que tu me reviennes."**

Je te fixe durement. Tu ne cilles même pas. Tu sais que je te teste, que je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux aller, jusqu'à quel point tu peux t'enfoncer dans ces niaiseries idéalistes que tu traînes comme un boulet depuis des années. Comment tu peux croire ne serait-ce que cinq minutes que je vais t'obéir, que je vais accepter de me rendre, de revenir dans ce village sur lequel je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de cracher toute ma haine? C'est parfaitement ridicule, ça ne ménerait à rien, ce serait un mensonge. Je serais incapable de me controler. Je veux tout brûler, je veux voir le visage de tous ces enfoirés être tordu de douleur dans le feu de ma rage, dans la douleur d'Itachi, dans tous les sacrifices auxquels mon clan a consenti pendant toutes ces années.

Ils ne savent rien de ce que j'ai vécu. Ils ignorent tout de ce que mon frère a dû subir. De la peine qu'il a dû ressentir. Des larmes qui ont coulé sur son visage quand il s'est rendu auprès de mes parents pour les assassiner ce soir-là. De ma solitude, de ce que j'ai dû faire pour le compte d'Orochimaru. De ce que j'ai vu en étant à ses côtés, des tortures auxquelles j'ai eu à participer, de la souffrance que j'ai vu sur le visage de Suigetsu, de la folie que j'ai lu dans les yeux de Karin, des rapports monstrueux écrits sur Juugo. Ils ne savent rien et prétendent être au courant de tout. Jes les hais. Viscéralement.

* * *

**"Je n'ai rien à te dire Naruto. Je t'avais prévenu, je vais te tuer.**

**-Tu mens. Tu ne le feras pas. Je le sais."**

Et il écarte les bras. Je sens son chakra, si calme, si apaisé, tandis que le mien bouillone d'une chaleur mal contenu. J'ai encore envie de le cogner, mais de le voir ainsi, dans une totale absence de volonté de lutter, ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Je me sens mal. Seul. Décalé. Il me regarde fixement, avec ses yeux brillants de sentiments violents, dont je peux percevoir la force. Ce n'est pas la colère qui le fait trembler, c'est le désir. Ce n'est pas le courage qui l'anime, c'est l'envie. Il ne ressent pas de haine, mais... De l'amour. Je le sais. Je le vois. Je le sens, et cela me fait frémir de peur. Il n'a donc aucun amour propre? Il est prêt à tout envoyer au diable, toutes ses valeurs, ses rêves à la con de ninja le plus fort du village? Il n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on va le regarder s'il devient _comme ça. _Un homme qui en aime un autre, cela ne saurait être toléré. Le futur Hokage avec un renégat de la pire espèce? Ne me faites pas rire. C'est impossible.

**"Tu es risible Naruto.**

**-Je ne crois pas Sasuke."**

Il m'énerve. Ce regard... Ce putain de regard brûlant. Il s'approche, mais je ne recule pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus fuir. Je ne veux pas que ces gens le dénigrent encore, lui qui s'est tellement donné pour eux. Bordel, tu m'as vraiment bousillé le cerveau Naruto. Pour que j'en arrive à m'inquiéter pour toi, tu t'es vraiment infiltré en moi, tel un venin après un piqûre de serpent. Tes morsures, elles sont bien plus délicieuses et mortelles que celles de n'importe quel autre reptile. Je t'ai dans la peau putain. Je le sais, je le sens partout en moi. A quel moment les choses ont-elles évolué comme ça entre nous? Depuis quand est-ce que ma main est incapable de le tuer ? Probablement depuis le début. J'étais le génie, lui le rebut. Les choses étaient parfaites comme ça. Mais tout a dégéneré, et on s'est retrouvés seuls, deux gamins dont les âges cumulés ne dépassaient même pas 18 ans. Mais même Naruto n'aurait jamais pû comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti avec la mort de tout mon clan. Lui n'avait jamais rien possédé, moi on m'a tout arraché. Pour préserver une paix illusoire, pour asseoir la puissance Konoha, pour faire bien. Ils ont détruit mon clan comme ils ont détruit Naruto en voulant absolument conserver ces monstres.

**"Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi Naruto. Tu n'es que le produit malsain de Konoha, tout comme moi. Tu as juste été trop naïf.**

**-Ca m'est égal Sasuke. Reviens."**

Revenir? Mais revenir où Naruto? Où est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le droit d'aller après avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait? Où pourrais-je rentrer? Ces bras que tu tends vers moi, ce torse où tu veux me coller, cette bouche avec laquelle tu veux me consummer, tout cela est éphémère. Tu me quitteras, tu me quitteras forcément, tout comme je vous ai laissé il y a de ça plusieurs années maintenant. Tu te lasseras, tu prendras peur, tu en auras marre, tu seras blessé. Et moi... Moi, je serais tout simplement incapable d'oublier ma haine, de refermer à clé la cage dans laquelle est contenue toute ma rancoeur. C'est impossible, tu le sais parfaitement, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, qu'il est inutile de se bercer d'illusions avec moi. Je suis foutu, complètement foutu. Pourri jusqu'aux os, détruit de l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre encore des personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent, mais je désire encore moins qu'elles me quittent. Parce que si tu pars, je te tuerai, je te tuerai pour de bon.

Je te menace encore, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Tes bras se referment sur moi et tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens. Je te teste, mais tu ne cèdes pas. Et ton visage glisse contre ma peau. Ca devrait me dégoûter pourtant, non? Je devrais te frapper, te secouer, te dire que je ne veux pas, que je ne t'ai jamais voulu comme ça, que tu n'es qu'un abruti, que je te hais. Je devrais. Mais je ne le fais pas. Et toi, tu sais, tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça.

**"Sasuke, Sasuke..."**

Mon prénom, chuchoté du bout des lèvres, comme un secret, comme un tabou. Sa bouche contre mon oreille me murmure des idioties, des utopies et des obscénités. Il me veut. Je le sais parfaitement, je le sens, je le vois. Et le pire, c'est que c'est réciproque. Il serait inutile de le nier. Ses lèvres, de nouveau, frolent mon épaule droite, glissent sur mon cou comme une caresse, comme une promesse, remontent contre mon oreille, me rendent fou, et trouvent enfin mes lèvres. C'est un baiser enfiévré, un baiser d'adieu. Un adieu à ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est une séparation, et un nouveau départ.

Il me colle contre lui, me plaque contre le mur. Il y a ses mains qui serrent mes hanches à m'en faire mal, et mes doigts qui s'enroulent dans ses cheveux blonds de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Serre moi. Serre moi plus fort, serre moi à m'en étouffer. Ta langue qui glisse sur mes lèvres, les embrasse et s'enroule autour de la mienne. Ta langue obscène, pleine d'illusions et de promesses. J'entends ma respiration s'affoler et mon coeur battre fort. Trop fort. Il va me trahir ce salaud. Tu l'entends forcément, il fait un bruit monstrueux, innarêtable. Il résonne dans mes oreilles. _**-boum, boum, boum...- **_Tu te colles contre moi, nos mains se perdent, nos lèvres aussi. Mes poumons vont exploser, et mon coeur doit sûrement être en train de se consummer. Nos corps glissent et s'emmêlent, mais impossible de faire machine arrière. Ta main frole mon bas ventre, je gémis.

Et gémissant sous toi, je te hais encore. Je te hais plus que jamais de me faire t'aimer.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés à quatre. Nous repartons à sept. Je ne les comprends pas, et ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Je les ai voulu si longtemps que je suis bien incapable de m'en débarasser maintenant. Tant pis pour eux. Ils sacrifient leurs rêves et leurs projets, et s'enfoncent avec moi sur un chemin embourbé. Je m'en fous. Naruto est à moi. Sakura reste à mes côtés. Nous mourrons bientôt. Jeunes et dépravés. Jeunes et fous. Ils cherchent à me détourner de ma vengeance, je sais semblant d'écouter, et ne fais que repousser l'échéance. C'est un cercle vicieux, un cercle mortel dans lequel nous nous complaisons. Peu importe, tout ira _bien_ à présent, autant qu'il est impossible. C'est ce que je pouvais rêver de mieux.

Parce que je les ai attendu.

**Owari.**


End file.
